David (The Last of Us)
David is a survivalist and cannibal leader residing in a small town in post-apocalyptic America. David serves as the main antagonist in the video game The Last of Us. He is voiced by Nolan North. Personality and Traits David did not resort to violence if he could help it. At first, he displayed concern over Ellie and did his best to help her. It is implied he cared for the people in his group and their well-being, as early on he personally hunted for food with his partner James instead of having someone else do it. He was also charismatic, leading his group and controlled people like James and Ellie without the need to be aggressive or hostile towards them; he asked and they complied. He also supported those around him, complimenting their survival capabilities, notably Ellie. His true colors were revealed, however, when he admitted his group were the ones that Ellie and Joel fought at the University. Later, David revealed that he and his group had resorted to cannibalism, treating strangers as food rather than people. He also exercised a belief in fate, asserting "everything happens for a reason", hinting he believed his encounter with Ellie felt like destiny to him. It is implied he had disturbing intentions for Ellie, supported by him touching Ellie's hand and calling her "special". A cannibal Joel tortured even called Ellie "David's newest pet" suggesting he captured and manipulated other children beforehand. When David tried to murder Ellie, he paced around in a hurried, slightly jerking manner and he sounded almost insane as he stalked around looking for her. Early life Nothing is known about David's life prior to the cordyceps brain infection outbreak. The Last Of Us At first, David appears to be a soft-spoken and friendly man. However, it is revealed he is actually the leader of a cannibalistic group of hunters. He kidnaps Ellie and tries to convince her to join them and possibly be his lover. However, she refuses and instead insists that he kill her and eat her. Just as he and James are about to chop her up, she claims to be infected and uses their shock and confusion to kill David's right hand man, bite David in the process and escape their slaughterhouse. Ellie attempts to escape the town, but is cornered by David in a burning restaurant. A fight ensues and just as David has her pinned to the floor (possibly intending to rape her), she reaches for his machete and kills him. Quotes Gallery The_Last_of_Us™_Remastered_20160413140403.jpg|Ellie orders David to carry the deer at gunpoint. EllieandDavid.jpg|David and Ellie prepare to combat the oncoming Infected. Ellie's_descent.png|Ellie kills David. David meets Ellie.jpg|David introducing himself to Ellie. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Social Darwinists Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:Mentally Ill Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Cult Leaders Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Serial Killers Category:Crime Lord Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist